Optical systems are used in a large number of analytical devices for various purposes, such as identifying and/or characterizing particles, such as cells, in flow cytometry systems. Many optical systems, such as flow cytometers, require careful steering of laser beams to operate properly. If a laser beam in a flow cytometry system is misaligned, even by a small amount, the system sensitivity may be degraded or the system's ability to characterize particles may cease to function. The present disclosure relates to a laser steering device for compact optical systems.